


Harley's Stepdad (has got it going on)

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blowjobs, Crush, Groping, Harley Keener is a good kid, Harley Keener is a good son, Harley keener is a clever little shit, Implied Bottom Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, Long-Time Crush, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker and Harley Keener friendship, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, UST, also peter is totally the instigator, it's mostly fluff and feels and porn, just to be clear and upfront, mentions of Tony/Harley's mom, past Tony/Harley's mom, peter is 20, see I can still write stuff that doesn't break your heart, self-confidence issues, so there's not a huge age difference between them, that becomes resolved, tony doesn't stand a chance, tony is 31 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Since your mom walked out, your dad could use a guy like meHarley's dad has got it goin' onHe's all I want, and I've waited for so long





	Harley's Stepdad (has got it going on)

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I'm going to hell. I might as well have fun along the way. Also [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/pseuds/Kigichi) is a horrible influence and the song [Stacy's Mom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZLfasMPOU4) \- which was basically the inspiration for this fic, as well as where the summary comes from - is very catchy.

Peter was twelve when Stephanie and Harley Keener moved to town. In a matter of days, Harley had become one of his best friends. He, Harley and Ned would remain fast friends all the way through high school and into university, even though Ned eventually ended up on the other side of the country.

Peter was fifteen when Tony Stark moved into the Keener home. He and Stephanie were wed within a matter of weeks. Harley wasn't crazy about his mom's new husband (her 'boy toy', Harley had muttered, because Tony was barely twenty-six and Stephanie was over forty), but Stephanie was smiling a lot more and spent a lot less time worrying about where Harley was, so in the end he didn't really care. 

(Coincidentally, Peter was also fifteen when he figured out that he was bisexual. It may or may not have been directly related to that time that Harley invited him and Ned over for a swim. They were all floating around on inflatable pool chairs when movement inside the house caught Peter's attention. He'd looked up just in time to see Tony pulling his shirt off, revealing a well muscled, tanned back that made Peter's mouth go dry. And then Tony, oblivious to his audience, had dropped his boxers. That perky ass had been the subject of _numerous_ fantasies over the next seven years.)

Peter was nineteen when Harley came back from Christmas vacation with red eyes. It wasn't until they got drunk together one night, just the two of them in their dorm, that Harley admitted that his mom had taken off. She and Tony'd had an explosive fight - "well, it was more like she screamed a lot and Tony just stood there and took it" - and Stephanie had decided she couldn't do this anymore and taken off.

("Your mom's a fucking idiot," Peter had slurred in all his drunken glory. Harley had looked back at him with red-rimmed, exhausted eyes and said, "Yeah, I know.")

Peter was twenty and getting ready for his last year of university when he accompanied Harley back to their town for the summer. His aunt had passed away not long after he'd graduated high school, so Peter was used to spending most holidays and summer vacation with Harley at both his and Tony's insistence. Tony had always made them both feel more than welcome.

("Do you ever think he thought about kicking you out?" Peter had asked thoughtlessly. Harley had actually considered the question before quietly shaking his head. They both knew that Tony was technically his stepfather, so he had no legal requirement to take care of Harley. But even though Harley had been a self-admitted asshole for _months_ after Stephanie left, Tony had never, not even once, so much as hinted that he was going to kick Harley out.)

"I'm going out with Riri tonight," Harley said, two days after they got back. He and Peter were in the pool again, enjoying the sunlight and the lack of schoolwork. Tony was... somewhere. Unfortunately not giving Peter a free show, that was for sure.

"Renting a hotel together?" Peter asked with a smirk. Harley and Riri had been on-again, off-again for as long as he could remember.

Harley smirked back. "We will if I have anything to say about it. Besides, it'll give you the chance to finally make your move on Tony."

Peter had just taken a sip of his drink. He choked and burst into coughs. "W-what?!" he sputtered.

Harley just laughed at him. "Oh come on, Pete. You know you're shit at lying. Did you really think I wouldn't notice your massive crush on Tony? You've been in love with him since we were like sixteen." He gave Peter's pool chair a kick. "I thought it might wear off, but no such luck."

"I have not!" Peter squeaked, mortified.

"Right," Harley said, raising his eyebrows. "So all those hours you hung out in Tony's workshop were purely because you were fascinated by his mind. You weren't all interested in how sweaty Tony gets."

"I... That's not..." Peter gave up when Harley just laughed again and groaned. "God, do you think Tony knows?"

"Probably not. He hasn't dated anyone since..." Harley's smile tightened and disappeared. "Be good to him, okay? Tony's a great guy and he deserves someone who will treat him good. He's been through a lot of shit. Most of it because of me and my mom." He looked away from Peter. "You're the only person I know of that I'd trust with him."

Peter was quiet for a moment, stunned. He swallowed hard before saying, "I will. Be good to him, I mean. So good. Do you think... does Tony like me that way?"

Harley shrugged and finished off his beer. "I don't know. He talks about you a lot when you're not around. He's always asking whether or not you're dating anyone. I think he was pretty happy when you and Gwen broke up."

"Really?" Peter said, flushing a little.

"Yes, really." Harley paused, then made a face and muttered, "I can't believe I just gave you permission to go fuck my dad."

A series of pleasant images flooded through Peter's brain. For Harley's sake, he pushed them aside. "Thanks Harley. It's... good knowing that you're okay with... you know." Because Peter had lived with a strong sense of guilt for _years_ now. He wanted to take a chance at Tony, but he didn't know how to broach the subject with Harley without making it seem like he was only friends with Harley because of Tony. Hearing that Harley not only knew, but that he was okay with it, was a massive weight off his shoulders.

"I never want to hear about it. If you give me any details, I will suffocate you in your sleep."

Peter tried not to laugh. "No details. Got it." He sipped at his drink again, trying to cool himself off. 

He'd lost a lot of time dreaming about Tony over the years. When he was a teenager, it had been mostly dumb fantasies of their sex life. Tony was extremely attractive, after all. But as he got a little older, his perspective had broadened. He'd imagined everything from first dates to their wedding night to living together - it wasn't hard to imagine that last one, since Peter did live with Tony every summer.

He hadn't expected things to happen so quickly. Knowing that his chance was suddenly this close was both exciting and nerve-wracking. He did his best to play it cool, though judging from the amused looks he got from Harley he wasn't doing a very good job with that. 

They hung out in the pool until after 5pm, when Harley announced he had to shower and get ready for his date with Riri. The two of them headed into the house, walking into the kitchen. They were just in time to see Tony straightening up from where he'd been bent over, peering into the refrigerator. Peter shamelessly zeroed in on that ass, which looked amazing in the jeans Tony was wearing. Harley snorted.

"You don't mind hanging out with Peter tonight, do you?" he asked Tony. "Riri and I have a date."

Tony wiped his forehead, leaving behind a streak of grease. "Of course not. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"But that's everything fun," Harley said. He laughed when Tony gave him the middle finger and walked out of the room, heading upstairs.

"Just make sure to put a glove on it!" Tony yelled after him. 

"Ugh, Tony!"

Peter laughed to himself, humor only growing when Tony winked at him. He accepted the can of coke that Tony offered to him and cracked it open, taking a seat at the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Tony looked at him. It was only for a few seconds, but he was almost positive that Tony was checking him out. It was these stolen moments that had slowly convinced Peter that maybe he did have a chance here.

They chatted about Tony's latest invention while Harley was upstairs. About twenty minutes later, Peter heard a door upstairs slam. Then there were feet pounding down the stairs and Harley ran out the door yelling a goodbye. Tony chuckled.

"Now that the whirlwind is gone, what do you wanna do tonight, kiddo?"

Peter summoned every last ounce of courage. "I thought we could have dinner."

"Sure."

"As a date."

There was a moment of silence while Tony processed that. Then Peter watched the look of shock go across his face. Tony's eyes opened up very wide and a slight blush spread across the bridge of his nose. And then he did the very last thing Peter had expected him to do: he jumped up and back away from the door, shock changing swiftly to horror.

"Oh god, Peter, I am so sorry. I didn't - I'm sorry. I thought I was a better actor than that."

Peter blinked. "What?"

"I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable," Tony went on, looking more panicked by the second. "I swear, I've never done anything inappropriate. And I want you to feel welcomed in this house, but I understand if you don't want to be around a pervert like me -"

" _What_?!" Peter said again, sharper this time. "You're not a pervert! I asked you out, not the other way around."

"You asked me out because you felt like you had to," Tony said, voice almost a whisper. "Because... because you thought that if you didn't, I wouldn't let you come around anymore. Because I couldn't keep myself from looking at you - you're just so beautiful, I... No!" Tony all but yelped, shaking his head. "I didn't mean that!"

Peter thought that he had meant it, and hearing Tony call him 'beautiful' was a definite turn-on. He thought that there was a pretty obvious misconception happening that needed to be cleared up as soon as possible, and, while talking was certainly one way to make that happen, he thought that actions would speak way louder than words. He stood up from the table too and took a few steps towards Tony.

Tony flinched slightly when Peter did that, though he stood his ground. He looked a little afraid and a lot desperate, kind of like a man who'd been keeping something naughty under wraps for years. Peter knew better than anyone how that felt. He felt completely in control of the situation for the first time, as he reached out and caught Tony's flailing hands by the wrists.

"Tony," he said, gently but firmly, stepping closer yet again. For the first time, he realized that he was taller than Tony by a good four or five inches. How had Peter never noticed that before?

"I'm sorry," Tony said again, pleading. "You have every right to call the cops on me."

"For what? Just because you like me?" Peter asked. "There's no law against a thirty-one-year-old man having a crush on a twenty-year-old." And believe Peter, he'd checked. Repeatedly.

"There should be," Tony muttered. He looked a little horrified at himself, but still said, as though he couldn't help himself, "It wasn't... always legal..."

Holy shit. Peter suppressed a shiver of delight at the thought that maybe Tony had liked him for just as long. He licked his lips unconsciously, watching in wonder as Tony's eyes landed on his mouth. Curious, he did it again, slower this time. Tony was definitely tracking the movement of his tongue. It gave him a surge of confidence.

"I like you too," he said.

"What?" Tony said.

Peter smiled. "I've been in love with you since I was fifteen," he admitted. 

"Oh my god," Tony said, but not in the good way. Before he could freak out again, Peter rushed to clarify.

"No! It wasn't because of anything you said or did. I just... I _like_ you. It was a stupid crush at first. That's one of the reasons why I went to Massachusetts for university. I thought some distance would help. I even dated other people. But no one was quite like you." And Peter was proud to say some of those relationships, MJ and Gwen and Harry in particular, had been very fulfilling. But for one reason or another they'd all ended, and now here he was.

Tony just stared at him. "That's a _good_ thing, Peter. I am a horrible person."

"No, you're not."

"I drove my wife away," Tony snapped. "My last relationship ended because I was too selfish to pay any attention to her."

"Your last relationship ended because Stephanie Keener was a selfish bitch," Peter said calmly. He'd known that long before Tony ever came into the picture. Sometimes he used to lay in bed at night and listen to Aunt May and Uncle Ben talk about Stephanie. They'd actually developed a contingency plan in case Stephanie took off and left Harley behind, so it wasn't just Peter.

"That's not -"

"Yeah, it is true. I know you loved her, but it's true. You're a good person, Tony. You're kind and sweet. You have a fantastic sense of humor. Well, sometimes," Peter amended, because the dorky puns could be a little much sometimes. "You stuck around to take care of Harley after Stephanie took off, even though he was an asshole to you. Do you know how many guys would've just left?"

"Harley's my son," Tony said. Then he stiffened. "Oh god, Harley!"

"He knows and he's fine with it," Peter said quickly.

"He _knows_?!"

"He knows. It kinda threw me for a loop, too."

Tony's mouth was hanging open. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything," Peter said. He let go of Tony's wrists and dared to put his hands on Tony's hips. "Can I...?"

"Can you what?" Tony said.

In response, Peter tugged lightly on Tony's jeans. They were a size too big for him like usual, because Tony didn't remember to eat when Harley or Peter wasn't around to put food in front of him, and slid easily from his hips. Peter wasn't surprised to find that Tony was going commando underneath. His mouth went dry as he drank in the sight of Tony naked from the waist down. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Tony naked, but it was the first time he could drink his fill of the sight.

And what a sight it was.

Tony's stomach was flat and lightly muscled. He had a thin trail of hair starting below his belly button, leading down to his trimmed pubic hair. His cock was plumping up already, half-hard just from Peter's gaze. His thighs were muscled too, because Tony spent a lot of time kneeling or crouching to work on his inventions, and Peter's hands itched to get a real good grip on him. 

"Peter," Tony whispered.

"Tell me to stop," Peter said, dropping to his knees. It brought him in close proximity to Tony's cock. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He glanced up at Tony.

Tony's eyes were huge. He said Peter's name again, quiet and shivery, but didn't say stop. Peter took that as permission. He opened his mouth and took Tony's cock inside, savoring the gaspy little sound that Tony made at the first touch of Peter's tongue - but that was nothing compared to what was coming. He was pretty proud of his cocksucking skills, if he did say so himself, and he was determined to wring as much pleasure out of Tony as he possibly could.

"Peter," Tony said for the third time, but this time his voice was filled with wonder. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and he tried to arch his back, but Peter had a firm grip of his hips and it was pretty easy to keep Tony pinned against the wall.

Peter sucked and licked and hummed and sucked more until each of Tony's breaths were rolling out as a sob, not quite a plea, but close. The litany of whimpers and moans were music to Peter's ears; he liked it even between when he slid his hands back, getting a good handful of Tony's ass. Tony bucked against him, squirming and making these little 'ah ah ah' sounds the closer Peter's fingers got to his crack - to his hole.

"Oh god." Tony's hips kind of stuttered; he seemed to be holding his breath. Peter went in for the crowning glory and _sucked_ , squeezing Tony's ass at the same time. He was treated to the delicious sight of Tony coming, head thrown back and gasping wordlessly at the ceiling, a flush spreading down his chest. 

The taste wasn't unpleasant. Peter licked him clean before slowly pulling off, smiling when Tony twitched from overstimulation. He felt a rush of satisfaction at how wrecked Tony looked, just from a blowjob. He couldn't wait until he got the chance to fuck Tony for the first time. He wanted to spend hours opening Tony up with just his fingers.

That was a pretty appealing thought, actually. He leaned in, nosing in around Tony's throat. "Can I fuck you?"

"You're going to kill me," Tony said in all seriousness, but he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck. "Of course you can fuck me. Like I'm going to say no to this?" He cupped Peter's dick and gave it a squeeze. Peter bucked against him, holding back a groan. 

Tony smiled. "I was thinking," he said slowly. "I haven't taught for a while. I took an extended leave after... well, after. But a couple weeks ago, I got an offer from MIT to teach again."

It took Peter a moment to think past the hand on his cock to realize what Tony was saying. "You mean, you'd be in Massachusetts?"

"Yes. I was going to ask Harley about it tomorrow morning. I looked into it once and it's not against the rules for professors and students to be in a relationship, so long as I'm not teaching you." Then Tony paused and seemed to realize what he'd said. Flustered, he blurted out, "I mean, I understand if this is just a one time -"

Peter kissed him. It was quick and dirty, but he was still breathless when he hissed, "Not just one time. Not for me. And oh my god, yes please. Move to Massachusetts. This year we can fuck between classes. Next year, we can share an apartment off campus and fuck at night and wake up together." He kissed Tony again, and again.

Tony was laughing when they finally separated, his hands in Peter's hair. "That's a ringing endorsement if I've ever heard one. I'll send my reply to MIT in the morning." He smiled slyly. "In the meantime, I think someone promised to fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
